We Are Like Stone And Sand
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Sahabat selalu ada selamanya, kekasih tak selalu ada saat kita membutuhkannya./ tentang Naruto yang setia menjadi sahabat Sasuke./ no-yaoi. WARNING : AU, abal, GaJe, misstypo  maybe , SasuSakuNaru. Oneshot.


Sahabat adalah seseorang yang lebih berharga dibandingkan seorang pacar. Kau tahu? Sahabat selalu ada sepanjang masa, sedangkan pacar selalu ada sepanjang dia membutuhkanmu saja.

**We Are Like Stone and Sand**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto lah…

**Rated :** K+

**Genre :** Friendship and Hurt/Comfort

**Chara :** SasuNaru(friendship), SasuSaku

**WARNING : **AU,OOC,GaJe, typo (maybe), no-yaoi inside…, Naruto POV, chara death, dll

**If you don't like, please don't read**

(tekan tombol back sebelum Anda mencaci maki karya saya)

.

.

.

* * *

**We Are like Stone and Sand**

Kita seperti api dan angin.

Kau api dan aku angin.

Bukan karena hanya angin yang bisa mengalahkan api, tapi karena yang bisa membuat api lebih besar dan menyelamatkannya hanya kekuatan angin.

Kau mengerti maksudku?

Namun bagaimanapun, seseorang akan lebih melihat api dibandingkan angin. Bukankah begitu? Jika ada api, sakecil apapun itu, orang akan langsung menyadari keberadaannya. Jika angin? Angin selalu barada di sekeliling manuasia sehingga mereka akan mengacuhkannya, mereka seperti tak menganggap angin ada. Padahal, bukankah angin yang membuat mereka bisa bernapas bebas? Bukankah angin yang menemani mereka setiap waktu?. Ukh, tak bisa dihindari.

**Angin, cemburu pada api.**

.

.

.

Naruto mencium amplop surat berwarna merah muda lalu tersenyum lebar dan cengengesan dahulu sebelum ia masukkan amplop itu ke dalam tasnya. Dan ia pun belari mantap menuju ke sekolah. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya,

Dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura pulang sekolah.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Naruto terus senyam senyum memandang punggung Sakura dari belakang. Dan itu membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Anko-_sensei_, guru bahasa inggris yang sedang mengajar saat itu.

"Lihat-lihat apa kamu? Heh, Naruto!" tegur Anko-sensei seraya menghampiri Naruto yang masih senyam senyum tidak jelas.

Anko heran melihat Naruto yang berani mengacuhkannya. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Hm, kalau benar, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang siswinya yang berambut merah muda. Oh… masa muda yang indah tapi Anko tak mengenal apa itu yang disebut 'indahnya melamuni seseorang' pada jam pelajarannya. "Naruto! Terjemahkan tulisan yang ada di papan tulis!" ujar, ah bukan, teriak Anko karena suaranya sampai membuat Shikamaru yang matanya setengah tertutup, kali ini terbuka lebar selebar-lebarnya.

Naruto tetap tak bergeming.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Anko pun melempar penghapus papan tulis ke kepala Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto gelagapan sendiri.

"IY-IYA! MATI! _RAMEN_-KU! WUA!"

"HAHAHAHA" dan terdengarlah suara tawa di kelas itu.

"Apanya yang '_ramen_' hah? Terjemahkan kalimat di papan tulis!" perintah Anko.

Naruto pun melirik Sakura sejenak. Ah, Sakura sedang terkikik geli, manisnya… Dan Naruto pun mulai menerjemahkan kalimat di papan tulis sambil melirik Sakura sedikit-sedikit. "_I_…_I_…_love_…_you_…Sakura…"

"HAHAHAHA" dan suara tawa meledak di kelas itu lagi kecuali empat wajah yang terlihat berbeda. Anko yang cemberut, Naruto yang cengengesan tidak jelas, dan… Sasuke dan Sakura yang menekuk wajah mereka.

"Apanya yang '_I love you Sakura_' hah? Itu '_I live in Sunama_'!" geram Anko.

"Hei! Naruto nembak Sakura tuh!" celetuk Kiba.

Naruto pun men-_deathglare_ Kiba. 'Sialan, aku 'kan mau nembak pas pulsek!' batin Naruto.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" teriak hampir seluruh murid di kelas itu.

Sakura pun memandang Naruto sebal, lalu tersenyum. Anko bahkan memasang matanya dengan baik untuk yang satu ini. 'Diterima tidak ya?' batinnya.

"Ng…Naruto…," panggil Sakura kecil.

DEG DEG DEG

"I-Iya…."

"Kalau kau memang menembakku, maaf…kemarin aku baru jadian dengan Sasuke-_kun_…"

.

Dan mata _sapphire_ itu kehilangan kejernihannya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan. Ia menatap Sasuke yang duduk di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Ia memandang 'sahabat'nya tidak percaya. Sasuke hanya menunduk, mungkin ia tak tahu kalau Naruto—sahabatnya—juga menyukai Sakura. "Hehe…tak apa… Lagian aku cuma bercanda kok… Aku memang tahu kalian pacaran, aku cuma mau bikin Teme kesal…," cengirnya.

.

.

.

Kau dan aku adalah 'sahabat'. Tapi, tak dapat kupungkiri. Aku selalu cemburu padamu.

Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Semua. Kaya, tampan, jenius, dan juga… Sakura-_chan_… sedangkan aku? Aku hanya pecundang yang cuma bisa cemburu pada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Hn, Dobe. Maaf."

Naruto kini tahu alasan Sasuke mengajaknya ke atap sekolah.

"Aku benar-benar…"

"Teme apa-apaan sih? Hehe, tak perlu minta maaf! Memang kau punya salah apa padaku? Tak biasanya 'Uchiha' seperti ini…."

"Soal Sakura…."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menghela napas. "Ya…tolong jaga dia untukku."

.

.

.

**Aku…angin. Dan kau api.**

.

.

.

"Dokter! Lakukan sesuatu pada istri saya Dokter!" amuk Sasuke sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Tsunade, Dokter wanita yang baru saja keluar dari UGD.

"Maaf," sesal Tsunade "Tapi saya bukanlah _Kami-sama_ yang bisa menghidupkan nyawa manusia."

Sasuke mendelik tak pecaya. "AAAAARGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Dan Naruto hanya memandang miris sahabatnya.

Ya. Uchiha Sakura telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Tak ada yang bisa disesali karena itu memang takdir.

"Teme…," Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tangan Naruto.

"Diam kau! Kau hanya orang luar! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam. "Setidaknya aku tahu Sakura sangat mencintaimu, ia pasti tak ingin kau terpuruk seperti ini karena sampai sekarang… Aku juga masih mencintainya…."

"Paman Naruto… Ayah kenapa?" rengek Daichi, anak Sasuke sambil meremas ujung kemeja Naruto karena takut melihat ayahnya yang sekarang. "Lalu Ibu kenapa?"

Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Ayahmu hanya sedang kesal karena Ibumu sedang pergi sebentar. Tapi Paman yakin, Ayahmu pasti akan kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Daichi pun menurut. "Ibu pergi ke mana Paman?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Ke tempat yang pastinya akan kau tempati juga."

Daichi pun mengangguk. "Kalau Ayah dan Paman? Juga akan ke tempat itu?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu menatap Sasuke nanar. "Tentu saja. 'Sahabat' akan selamanya bersama. Ayahmu pasti akan ke tempat Ibumu, dan Paman pasti akan bersama Ayahmu nanti."

.

.

.

Kita sahabat. Walau aku terluka, aku akan tetap mengakuimu sebagai sahabat.

.

.

.

"Ayah! Paman! Aku dapat nilai tertinggi di Ujian!" teriak Daichi riang. Sebentar lagi ia akan SMP.

"Wah? Yang benar? Mana? Kau memang jenius seperti Ayahmu!" puji Naruto yang langsung menghampiri Daichi di depan rumah.

Tiba-tiba wajah Daichi menjadi murung. "Ayah mana, Paman?"

"Oh, Ayahmu sedang pergi sebentar."

"Ng, ke rumah Ibu yang sekarang?"

"Ya."

Sejak kematian Sakura, Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke dan merawat Daichi bersama. Sebenarnya sempat beredar gosip tidak senonoh tentang mereka. Tentu saja? Orang pasti mengira apakah Naruto adalah orang yang dipilih Sasuke menggantikan Sakura? Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan gosip itu pun menghilang dengan sendirinya. Lagipula Naruto sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sasuke merawat Daichi.

Demi orang yang dicintainya dan juga… demi sahabat baiknya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan nisan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sakura' lalu tersenyum. "Hari ini Daichi akan lulus. Aku yakin dia pasti mendapatkan nilai tertinggi," ujar Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan abstrak. "Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang Naruto. Anak keras kepala itu memaksaku agar ia boleh merawat Daichi. Katanya si Dobe itu ingin mengenangmu lewat Daichi. Dengan melihat Daichi, ia seperti melihatmu. Ia sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Apa aku jahat telah merebutmu darinya?"

Suasana di pemakaman itu kembali hening.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin mengakui, Naruto adalah sahabatku yang paling mengerti diriku."

Angin berhembus pelan dan membuat rambut Sasuke agak berantakan.

"Jujur… Aku iri padanya."

.

.

.

Aku…angin. Dan kau api. **Tak mungkin api cemburu pada angin, bukan?**

.

.

.

"Aku iri… dengan sifat pantang menyerahnya… dengan sifat setianya… dia bilang… tak akan menarik kata-katanya dan dia menepatinya. Dia tetap jadi orang bodoh yang menyukaimu dan juga sahabat terbaikku."

.

.

.

Angin menerbangkan pasir dan gesekkan batu menghasilkan api.

Kita seperti batu dan pasir.

**Aku pasir dan kau batu.**

Kau batu yang rapuh dan aku adalah pasir yang membuat batu menjadi kuat dan keras.

Dimana ada batu, pasti disitu ada pasir walau hanya setitik. Jika batu dipecah, maka akan menjadi butiran pasir. Namun jika pasir dipecah, tentu saja tak akan bisa.

Bukankah ada kelebihan pasir?

Kau orang rapuh yang terlihat kuat seperti batu.

Dan aku adalah orang yang kuat akan kata-katanya yang terlihat lemah seperti pasir.

Kita seperti dua buah benda yang bersatu selamanya.

Karena kita adalah 'sahabat' yang akan terus seperti itu selamanya.

**Kita seperti batu dan pasir.**

Sahabat yang saling mengisi dan berbagi.

Kau dan aku.

Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Oi Teme…"

Sasuke terlonjak mendapati Naruto ada di belakangnya. "Sialan kau Dobe!"

"Hehe, aku dengar semuanya loh!"

"Cih," Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

"Daichi dapat nilai sempurna. Ia sedang ditraktir teman-temannya makan es krim. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kesini."

Sasuke terdiam. "Dobe,"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Naruto pun nyengir lebar. "Hehe, kita 'sahabat selamanya' 'kan?"

.

.

.

**Kau dan aku.**

**Sasuke dan Naruto.**

**Teme dan Dobe.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N**

Konnichiwa, Hoshi Yamashita disini…

KYAAAAA! Maafkanlah saya yang membuat fic gaje begini!

Saya tidak tahu ini fic dapat dimengerti atau tidak. Saya pikir ini berputar-putar dan saya terlalu memaksakan kehendak. Sungguh, saya nggak bermaksud bikin si Dobe menderita. Saya Cuma ingin orang tahu kalau Naruto itu bakal tetep nganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat apapun yang terjadi walaupun Sasuke udah ngambil orang yang dicintai Naruto.

Hehehe, saya sangat suka kisah persahabatan SasuNaru ^.^v

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


End file.
